


Guarded Heart

by Narya (Narya_Flame), Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [20]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Age, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Gwindor's attention is not where it should be, and his brother has noticed.
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor, Gelmir of Nargothrond & Gwindor
Series: Nárë a Lindalë [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Guarded Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the opening of [](https://tolkienshortfanworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tolkienshortfanworks**](https://tolkienshortfanworks.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Many thanks to Raiyana for the impromptu beta, and for suggesting the title.

“I never took you for a coward, brother. Or remiss in your duties, come to that.”

“Remiss?” Gwindor folded his arms. The music soared, and the beat of the drum grew fast and wild. “Explain.”

“Our lord commands us to guard and protect him while he visits his nephew. Instead you spend all night staring at his great-niece, and yet you're afraid even to speak with her.”

“I am not staring.” Across the room, Finduilas laughed, cheeks alight in the fire's glow. “And I am not afraid.”

Gelmir's eyes gleamed. “Then ask her for a dance.”


End file.
